summer love
by Emilylovessasha
Summary: Kim,Grace,Rocky,Alex,cat,tori,Bailey and carly are seaford highs cheerleading gymnastics and dance group they post all of there videos and get discovers by a big time manager and meet there favorite band .but there wizards and vamps
1. interduction

Kim.

funny fearless kind hearted crazy mysterious prankster

Talents. Singing. Gymnastics. Dancing. Art. . .

Back round. Kims father was a abusing drunk he hit because he thought that Kim's mom died because of her even thought she died of cancer she was put in foster care at age 13 and got adopted but was put back in foster care cause her step parents died after that when she was 15 she met Rocky,cat,tori,carly,Grace,Alex and Bailey in foster care and no one adopted them so they all stayed untill they were 18 when they got out they used all there savings to buy a small beach house and lived there and went to seaford collage they did cheerleading gymnastics and dance team they where also the schools band for any event and then they got discovered.

Rocky.

sarcastic Kim's prankster buddy and best friend

Talents. Gymnastics cheerleading dancing singing acting and plays they electronic basse

Backround. Rockys parents were in a car accident and she was the only one who survived she went into foster care at 14 and met the girls there when she was eighteen she and the girls bought a house went to seaford collage and was on the cheerleading gymnastics dance and was the schools band with the rest of the girls

Grace.

Personality. Wild super smart shy gives amazing advice and loves to write all there song with lots of inspiration and help from the girls

Talents. Gymnastics cheerleading dancing singing acting and she plays they lead guitar in there band

Backround. Grace was put in foster care at age 9 because her parents abandoned her at age 9 she never got adopted and met the girls when she was 14 became instant friends and at age 18 moved out with them bought a house and went to seaford collage and joined the cheerleading gymnastics and dance team and they were the school band for every event.

Cat.

Personality. Funny crazy shy not the smartest person and very very very wild (a 5 year old trapped in a 19 year old girls body )

Talents. Gymnastics cheerleading and dancing singing and acting she's one of the lead singers and plays back up guitar

Backround. Cat was left at a doorstep at her best friends house at age 2 and never actually knew her parents she went into foster care at age 10 and met the girls there at age 14 she never got adopted. At age 18 the girls and her bought a house and went to seaford high they made up the whole gymnastics dance and cheerleading team they were also the schools band for all the events

Tori

Personality. Funny serious goofy and a prankster in training by rocky and Kim

Talents. Singing gymnastics dance cheerleading acting and she vocalizes back up sing and plays lead keyboard and helps write songs

Past. Tori' s mom died after her birth and her dad committed suicide since he was so sad she was put in foster care art age 12 and met the. Girls at age moved out and bought a house with them at age 18 they went to seaford collage and were the whole cheerleading gymnastics dancing team and the schools band for any event.

Carly.

scared totally girly girl and a huge one direction fan

dance gymnastics cheerleading acting and plays the back up base

Past. When she was 10 her parents wouldn't let her out of the house she almost died because she had no food water or light but was rescued by the police just in time her parents went to jail and she never saw them again she went into foster care at age 14 and met the girls at age 18 they moved into their own house and went to seaford collage they were the whole cheerleading gymnastics dancing teams and they were the school band for all events.

Alex.

Personality. Bad girl with a huge heart tomboy and total prankster in training but almost a full prankster

Talents. Secretly a wizard but the girls know because there all wizards to cheerleading gymnastics dance and singing and plays drums

Past. Her parent thought she was a freak and left her to the foster system at age 13 she met Kim at 13 and the rest of the girls at 14 they moved out at 18 bought a house and went to seaford collage they were the hole gymnastics dance am cheerleading team they were also the school band for all events.

Bailey.

Personality. Spunky outgoing fearless girly girly / tomboy

Talents. Cheerleading gymnastics singing acting and plays back up bass or guitar and ing sometimes

Past

Her parents died she went to foster care and mat the girls moved out with them and became a student at seaford college they made up the whole cheerleading gymnastics dancing tem and were the schools band for all events


	2. i look toats hot

in this story they share rooms the order is kim and rocky cat and tori carly and grace and alex and baliey in this story they are all 18 hope you enjoy i will be updating alot on ths story cause i have lots of ideas so make sure to check at least once a week cause i will post alot hope you like my story please leave comments and i can also use suggestions.

KIMS POV.

ROCKY WHERES My OUTFIT THAT I LAYED OUT FOR SCHOOL LAST NIGHT . ITS IN THE BATH ROOM. THANKS ROCKY YOUR WELCOME KIMMY. your probly wondering why im cant just find another super cute outfit well i can this outfit is to die for i hate really warm clothes but today ws a super cold day in january but i had to find clothes and since it was cold i had to find somting cute AND warm my outfit consisted of black skinny jeans a red tank top and a lose black and grey checkered knit see thew sweater and black 3 inch boots that were super cute after i got dressed i put my hair in lose pigtails and did some light brown eyeshadow some light hot pink lipstick and a little blush then ran down stairs had and apple and glass of juice ran up stairs brushed my teeth ran down stairs grabbed my black leather purse and my duffle with all my gym and cheerileading things and with that i was off.

rockys pov.

i jumped out of bed today was the first day back to school and i cant wait for everyone to see my new outfit .i slpped on my grey tights my short tight bright blue skirt and then my white tank top and my hot pink sweeter that went town to mt elpows on the sleeves. i left my hair down in lose curls and slipped on my black ankle boots with 2 inch heels jumped in my car and was off to school.

cats pov

i got out of bed and took a shower being quite not to wake anyone up since i have to get to school to help with setting the pep rally up for this afternoon after school in the gym. i slipped on my sholt pink dress on that had yellow butterflies and my pink elbow length sweater i put on some light makeup on and left my hair down then i put on my brown with strings hanging lose 2 inch ankle boots and jumped in my car and was off to school.

tori's pov.

cat was gone when i woke up so i jumped out of bed and slipped on some plane ripped skinny jeans and long sleeved purple shirt with a red peace sign on it my brown boots with strings hanging lose grabbed an apple and was out the door.

carlys pov.

i was back from my walk with my and the girls dog cally she was a golden retriever puppy tomoower was tori's turn to walk him we all love her sooooooo much i quickly fed her and put her in her cage since we couldent leave her out for as long as we'ed be at school but are neighbor jenny would always come check on her and play with her and walk her. i quickly slipped on some grey skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a grey croptop with the american flag on it covering half the tank top then i slipped on some blue conversethat went t just below my knees left my hair down and ran out the door


	3. meeting them

Alex's pov.

When I woke up I quickly toke a shower and put on some grey tights black short shorts and a white tank top with a red Cardigan with black combat boots and put my hair in pigtails with light makeup and jumped in my car and was off

Bailey's pov.

I jumped out of bed put some skinny jeans on a purple tank top with a picture of a pink heart with the cookie monster eating it I put my purple converse on that went up to my knees then was off to school

Kims pov.

When we got to school I saw all the other girls pulling up and I saw cat trying to get threw so I yelled at the top of my lungs HEY EVERYBODY SHUT IT. Everyone looked at me and I said smirking thanks and we all walked threw. When we walked threw we made sure to look amazing while doing it. When we got inside we saw everyone from the band last forever and they were all leaning on are lockers inside we were freaking out but we had to keep cool so we all walked up to them and I said hey could you well you know move over I said I moved over and put my bag in my locker then I leaned on my locker and said why you here . I'm here cause there's a girl band a gymnastics team and dance and cheerleading team that were here to pick up cause my manager and the band saw them on YouTube so there friends packed there things and gave them to us and now we have a pig tour bus out there the band's commissioner love he said smirking and me and the other girls screamed and hugged the guys then are roommates then the people in the room next to us. Then we all grouped hugged when we all done with that we ran out to see the tour bus but instead were crowed by 100s of screaming fans we were pulled back inside by the guys and they said you might want to wait for the body guards to get the fans out of the way. We quickly were esquarted out of the area and to a huge bright blue tour bus with purple giant letters saying summer love on it we walked inside and other was 8 bunks 2on the bottom 2on the top on each side they were 4 bathrooms and 10 huge racks of clothing and a huge swimming pool with a hot tub and 4 changing areas so in all it was pretty huge

Sorry I didn't make any longer I'm really busy today.I'm going to update later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the confusion kim is dating jack rocky is dating his twin brother logan carly is dating freddie grace is dating jerry cat is dating robbie tori is dating beck alex is dating mason and baileys dating cody hope you enjoy the chapter.

3 months later

rockys pov.

it was today that we relized we had gone to huge concerts and big interviews and 3 months ago we made a promise to each other that we were gonna tell the boys that we were wizards i was super nervouse and i could see the girls were all worried also i quickly put on my jean short shorts and white flowy crop top with slim straps with pink,green,blue and yellow flowers with my pink shiny combat boots with a bun on top of my head and light make up.

kims pov.

i was freaking out i had to tell jack that i was a wizard. i slipped on my black short shorts and mint green die in the front crop top with black buttons and black collar with blue shiny combat boots put my hair in low pig tails and light makeup

carlys pov.

i slipped on my black dress that went down to my knees with pink flowers i slipped on my pink converse and cropped jean jacket light make up and put my hair in a high ponytail and curled it

graces pov

i was trying to be brave but was panicking and was failing terribly failing when i heard kim yell yo grace its not working. aright but im still trying to be brave i yelled back . i quickly put my pink short shorts and my white with purple flowers and yellow shiny combat boots and i was off

cats pov.

i was jumping up and down and i was super scarred he wasnt going to like me anymore i slipped on my pink short pencil skirt and my yellow tie in the front crop top with my hair lose and black ankle boots with with light make up and i was off

toris pov.

i slipped on some light wash skinny jeans and a long pink tank top and cropped grey with light imprited american flag slipped on my black3 inch boots and then i was off

alexs pov.

i was freaking out hell who wouldnt . i quickly slipped my bright blue knee length dress and bright blue a little below knee leavel socks with black 4 inch pumps with my hair in low pigtails.

baileys pov.

i slipped on my bright blue short shorts and pale pink tie in the front with black collar and black buttons and put my black combat boots with light makeup and i was off.

rockys pov.

when i got to the park i ran up to him and he took my hand and started walking we talked about random things for 20 minutes and then i knew it was time to tell trever im really sorry i didnt tell you this but well i-i-i-i'm a wizard i blurted out

i h-


	5. Chapter 5

i have no reason to be mad at you because because im a vampire everyone from the band are vampires. everyone from are band are wizards i said excitedly.

kims pov.

when me and jack had gotten back to our hotel suite everyone was at the same time everyone all yelled. did you tell them and then everyone yelled yes we were all super happy. guys guys GUYS thank you now who wants to go to the beach guys. sure everyone said. all the girls went to there tour bus and the boys went to there tour bus. i slipped on my pink bikina with white polka dots and white with pink lace cover up and with strappy white 2 inch heels then looked at what the other girls where whereing

baileys pov.

i slipped on my neon blue bikina and plane white cover up with blue stars on it and white strappy 2 inch heels and with that looked at what everyone else was whereing everyone had there hair lose and down cat was whereing a pink bikina with some jean shorts and pink 2 inch strappy heels tori had a black bikina with a fish net see threw cover and black with pink polka dots 2 inch strappy heel on grace had on a red bikina and and a white with pink hearts on it cover up and red strappy 2 inch heels carly had a pink with black and white hearts bikina white short shorts and pink 2 inch heels with straps on them alex had on a yellow and white striped bikina and black short shorts with 2 inch black heeled converses. then all of a sudden kims phone rang and she said its harry wild she quickly anserwered it.

kims pov.

harry:hey me and the rest of the guys heard you were havng a beach party mind if we all come

kim: sure that would be fun just bring you big speakers radio and ipod and ipod dock

harry:aright later

kim:byyyy

when i got off the phone i told the girls and they nodded and said it was cool

TIME SKIP WHEN 1 DIRECTION ARE THERE

toris pov.

we were all having a blast and were blasting music and playing in the water when we heard our song come on the radio i remember when we wrote this song

FLASH BACK 1 MONTH. [THEY HAVE BEEN FAMOUSE FOR 1 YEAR AND THERE BITHDAYS ARE COMING UP THEY WILL BE 19]

guys im hungry complained rocky from all this work said rocky well alex sing soned heres some ice cream so when your ready come and get yeah when you ready come and get it. THATS IT ROCKY YELLED THATS ARE NEXT BIG HIT

PRESENT STILL TORIS POV.

and the first time i played that with the girls i was so excited i was back up for that one that was alexs song we all write the song and chose the person best to sing it that was one of are first concerts.

FLASH BACK.

HELLO HAWIA yelled alex into the microphone THIS IS AN AWESOME SONG WRITTEN BY ROCKY HERSELF ARIGHT HOPE YOU LOVE AS MUCH AS I DO 1 , 2 ,3 ,GO

when your ready come and

get na na na na x 3

when your ready come and

get na na na na x 3

when you'r-re-e-e-ady

when you'r-re-e-e-e-ady

when your ready come and get

it na na na na x3 you aint gotta

worry its an open invatation i'll

be sitten right hear real patenint

all day all night i'll be waiten standby

can't stop cause i love it hate the way i love

you all day all night maybe im addicted for

life no lie im not to shy to show i love ya

i got no regretts i love you much too much

too hide you this love aint finished yet

this love aint finshed yet so baby whenever your ready

when you ready come and get na na na na x3

when you'r-re-e-e-ady when you'r-re-e-e-e-ady

you got that kind of love that i want so let me come and get that

and baby once i got that i'm yours no takes backs gon' love

you for life i aint leaving your side even if you knock

aint no way to stop it fovever your mine baby im addiciated no lie no lie

im not to shy too show i love you i got no regrets so baby whenever your ready

so when your ready come and get it na na na na x3

when you'r-re-e-e-e-ady come and get it

when you'r-re-e-e-e-ady come and get it na na na na x3 this

love will be the death of me but i know i will die happily

i know i know i know because you love me so yeah

BACK TO PREASENT TIME

i will always love that song as much as the next person and then kim yelled at thae top of her lungs ...


End file.
